


the little things

by claroquesi



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, i luv these losers so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroquesi/pseuds/claroquesi
Summary: matt and techie are madly in love, in case anyone wasn't sure. it's early in the morning and they're both thinking about the little things they love about their partner





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosaur_romp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_romp/gifts).



> my writing is really rusty but i've been thinking about this idea for a while!! please enjoy!! also psa i didnt fuckign proofread this and my brain is fried from midterms soo..

Techie wakes up with sunshine dancing across his eyelids and strong arms wrapped around him. He glances through the curtain of stringy red hair to see Matt watching him intensely. Matt's face scrunches up with a smile when he realizes Techie is staring back at him. He gently brushes the hair from Techie's face and places a gentle kiss on the delicate skin.

 

"Good morning, love," he mumbles as his glasses bump Techie.

 

Techie turns his head enough to catch Matt's perfect lips in a melting kiss to greet him.

 

"Missed you last night," Techie whispers between breaths.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I took the extra shift"

"It's okay"

 

The ginger wraps his arms around his blond, giving him a small squeeze.

He nestles his head into Matt's neck which obviously smells like him. With a deep breath, Techie realizes Matt didn't shower after he came home.

And this spurs his thinking about all the little things he loves about Matt.

Techie loves the strong smell of Matt whether it’s after work, his session at the gym, or sex. He loves the infinite birthmarks all over Matt’s canvas of skin. Speaking of which- Techie adores how muscular and strong Matt is. It makes him feel so safe; encircled in these strong arms or simply just knowing Matt is always going to be there for him. He loves the way Matt stares at him when he thinks Techie isn’t paying attention. But he always is. Techie loves how Matt can tell Techie is having a bad day just by the way his mug clinks on the table. And the way his face fucking lights up when he sees Techie- that’s just heart melting. Techie loves how giggly and sexual Matt gets when he’s drunk, like he’s a dog in heat. Above all, Techie loves the way Matt is just as weird as he is.

 

Matt is someone who gives an insane amount of attention to detail. For someone as gargantuan as he is, (he has to duck through doorways sometimes) most people would think he wouldn’t notice small details. But he always does.

Matt loves the many sleeping positions he finds Techie in when he gets home. He also loves the smell of Techie’s hair, which never changes no matter what shampoo he uses. He loves the way Techie is so soft, like the most comforting and precious doll. He also loves the way Techie is so carefree when he dances and the way he gazes up into Matt’s eyes. Matt loves to kiss Techie’s pouty lips until they curve into a grin. He also loves to notice when Techie wears his more form-fitting clothes just because he knows Matt will like it.   ~~He really loves walking in on Techie jacking off and moaning his name.~~ Matt loves the way that Techie is not scared of him when he’s angry, even knows how to calm him down. He loves waking up next to Techie, living, breathing; proof that someone in this infinite galaxy loves him.

 

When the two of them stop thinking, they let out long sighs at the same time before laughing. Matt pulls the covers over their heads and lets the sheets fall on them. Techie pulls his face out of Matt’s neck to stare into the mocha eyes hiding behind glasses. Matt stares back, wondering what could possibly be going through his love’s head.

 

“I love you”

“I love you, too”


End file.
